powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Mega World Tour
Mega World Tour is a fanfictional three-part episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, leading up to final episode Legendary Battle. This episode introduces the International Rangers, as well as the return of the VR Troopers since Sailing Into Virtual Reality. Synopsis Part 1 The episode begins with Alpha 5 making an unexpected return to give Gosei & the Mega Rangers a message that Zordon has been resurrected. After the Mega Rangers meet Zordon after he helped them in battle, Zordon explains to them about his past & reveals that the Legendary Ranger Keys containing the New Modes have been scattered across the world to young people worthy of these new powers. When Emperor Mavro sends out Armada troops all around the world, Gosei has the Mega Rangers partnered up into groups (Troy with Zordon; Noah with Jake; Gia with Emma; & Orion with Robo Knight) & sends them into different regions & team up with these new Power Rangers to fight off the Armada. In France, Orion & Robo Knight team up with Gabriel Bonheur, the Rainbow Ranger, to fight off a fiery salamander monster. Later, Gia & Emma travel to Kenya, where they meet native prince Alfajiri. Then, upon returning to his hometown, Cross World City, Troy & Zordon meet up with his childhood friend Trevor, but is unable to spend time with him due to the world being at stake. Then in Mexico, Noah & Jake meet air force pilot Adrian Grande while no-good Simon gets his hands on a New Power. Part 2 Gia & Emma find themselves in Mongolia, where they help a young janitor become a hero when a monster attacks a Naadam stadium. Then, Troy & Zordon travel to Germany where they meet a young zoologist. Later in Japan, Noah & Jake meet a young man with the gifted ability to understand animal speech, which comes in handy when a mechanical assassin attacks the city. Later in Great Britain, Orion & Robo Knight team up with a young soldier when Simon is causing trouble again. Part 3 Noah & Jake head to the South American rainforest, where they must help a young scientist named Grant deal with an Armada scientist bent on turning the animals into cybernetic beings. Then, while at the Australian Outback, Gia & Emma are greeted by brash racer Richie Flame, who decides to help them when they are ambushed by Armada footsoldiers. Later in Italy, Orion & Robo Knight meet young opera singer Stella. Then they are teleported to Cascade, Montana, where they receive help from an unlikely team of rangers. Later, Troy & Zordon find themselves at an Air Force base in Phoenix, Arizona, where they must team up with badboy pilot Nick to fight a bounty hunter recruited by the Armada. In the end, it all adds up to the climax in which the Super Mega Rangers & all the new International Rangers team up to fight the Meridian Rangers' resurrected archnemesis. Characters Rangers |Jake Holling |Azim Rizk |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |Ciara Hanna |- | width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |John Mark Loudermilk |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |Cameron Jebo |- | width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;" |Robo Knight |Robo Knight |Chris Auer (voice) |- | style="background-color:red" |Red Meridian Ranger |Zordonhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Zordon | |} International Rangers Allies *Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers * Order of Meridian * Gosei *Tensou *Reese Ramirez (cameo) The Armada *Emperor Mavro *Simon von Scythe * Prince Vrak * Emperor Blackcross * Monsters ** Phantomander ** Aziza ** Strikeout ** Sheriff Lead ** Professor Borgeas ** Triworm ** Crimzone Black Cross.jpg|Emperor Blackcross Brajira in Gokaiger movie.jpg|A revived Vrak 220px-SalamandamTVA.PNG|Phantomander 220px-BibabooTVA.PNG|Aziza Gosei-vi-namonogatari.jpg Baseball Mask.png|Strikeout Silva.png 220px-ChirakashizkyTVA.png|Sheriff Lead 220px-ZaienTVA.PNG|Professor Borgeas 220px-SendenTVA.PNG|Triworm 220px-KiaidoTVA.PNG|Crimzone Legendary Ranger Modes Part 1 *Legendary Ranger Modes in Mega World Tour Part 1: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Data Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Shark Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - unnamed Orange Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Yellow Puma Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - unnamed Pink Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Spade Ace Ranger *This is the only time Jake morphs into a Yellow Ranger. 180px-B0096882 20293954.jpg|Sun Rangers (Red Eagle Ranger with Blue Shark Ranger (Super Megaforce Blue) & Yellow Panther Ranger (Super Megaforce Green)). Super_Hero_Taisen_-_DenziRed.png|Super Megaforce Red as the Red Data Ranger Part 2 *Legendary Ranger Modes in Mega World Tour Part 2: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Battalion Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Bio Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Opal Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Bio Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Diamond Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Red Blitz Ranger Episode_19_-_Green2.png|Super Megaforce Green as the Green Bio Ranger Part 3 *Legendary Ranger Modes in Mega World Tour Part 3: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Hawk Ranger, Red Meridian Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Dolphin Ranger, Blue Meridian Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Racer Ranger, Yellow Meridian Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Green Rhino Ranger, Green Meridian Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Pink Racer Ranger, Pink Meridian Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Red Supersonic Ranger, White Ranger (II) Gokaiger_Ep._12_-_Green_Sai.jpg|Super Megaforce Green as the Green Rhino Ranger 200px-Dairanger_I.png|Myth Rangers with the White Ranger The_Flying_Ghost_Ship_-_Red_Hawk.png|Super Megaforce Red as the Red Hawk Ranger Gorenger_Change.jpg|Super Mega Rangers as the Order of Meridian Notes See Also *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Ep. 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Episode Category:Crossovers